poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winnie The Pooh
Winnie The Pooh & Mario Bros. Plumbing Sitcom The first and last parts of each episode were sitcom segments which showed Mario ("Captain" Lou Albano) and Luigi (Danny Wells) Pooh & Tigger (Jim Cummings) living in Brooklyn, where they would often be visited by celebrity guest stars. These parts were performed and filmed before a live studio audience, though not all the sketches had the audience laughing as audible. Some of the celebrity guest stars were popular television stars, such as Nedra Volz, Norman Fell, Donna Douglas, Eve Plumb, Vanna White, Jim Lange, Danica McKellar, Nicole Eggert, Clare Carey and Brian Bonsall or professional athletes such as Lyle Alzado, Magic Johnson, Roddy Piper, Sgt. Slaughter, and even Ernie Hudson appeared as a Slimebuster, a parody of his Ghostbusters persona, using his own name rather than Winston Zeddemore. Occasionally, Lou Albano Danny Wells And Jim Cummings would portray themselves, forcing their regular characters to leave the scene in order for themselves to appear. One notable example is when pop star Cyndi Lauper states she's looking for Lou Albano because he's missing, due to the note she got from him (although there is an important part missing from the note). Mario exclaims how much he wants to meet Lou, and later Lou appears as himself supposedly while Mario's out shopping for pizza. As a result, Luigi gets to meet Lou, but Mario does not. Lou Albano and Danny Wells also regularly played female versions of themselves, Marianne and Luigeena (the Mario Brothers' cousins), and also two hillbilly cousins, named Mario Joe and Luigi Bob. A Winnie The Pooh & Super Mario Bros Cartoon After a brief introduction of the sitcom segment of the show, a commercial would broadcast and a cartoon of about ten minutes would be 3 broadcast next, featuring characters and situations based upon the NES games Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 2, as well as several sound effects and musical cues from the two games. (Music Composed By Haim Saban & Shuki Levy) & Introducing Songs Of Varios Artists The characters featured therein would be Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Toadstool defending the Mushroom Kingdom from the reptilian villain King Koopa, often in a movie, Literature or pop-culture parody. Getting into the spirit of these parodies, Bowser Koopa often used alter egos fitting the current theme. Wart, the main antagonist of the second game, was never in any of the episodes, yet most of his minions appeared in the show, most notably Mouser and Fry Guy. The cartoon series occurs after the events and situations of the Super Mario Bros. game when Princess Toadstool was rescued, with borrowed elements, situations, concepts, and characters from Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 2 video games. The theme song for the cartoon segments revealed that Pooh & His Friends Meet the Mario Brothers were accidentally warped into the Mushroom Kingdom while working on a bathtub drain in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA. After traveling via the warp drain, Pooh And, The Others and the Mario Brothers defeated Bowser Koopa's Koopa Troopas, saved Princess Toadstool and stopped Bowser Koopa's plan to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. At the beginning of every cartoon segment Mario & Rabbit recites an entry into Their's "Plumber's Log, & Adventurer's Log" a parody of the Captain's Log from Star Trek.